


Wingman

by MaroonDragon



Series: Sucker Punched [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Pre-Slash, Scene from Sucker Punch, Sucker Punch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timestamp from Sucker Punch for BelowTheSurface, who suggested a while ago that I should write the club scene from Peter's POV. </p><p>If you haven't read Sucker Punch, this might be rather confusing. </p><p>Peter's thoughts on the night he goes along as Stiles' Wingman, and ends up taking him home himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelowTheSurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheSurface/gifts).



> Another scene for the Sucker Punched Verse! Please leave any other scenes you might like to see in the comments!

Peter hadn’t been to a bar in years. Aside from his stint in the hospital, he simply had been too focussed on his career to actually go out and party. The amount of calories in the drinks they served, and the usual bone deep weariness that came from a hard work-out hadn’t given him much cause to get drunk and find someone to take home with him. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had agreed to go along with Stiles when the guy demanded a wingman, but here he was.

 

The music could already be heard as they  walked up to the building. A harsh thumping noise, occasionally joined by the sound of chatter and the rest of the music when the door opened to let someone in or out of the club. Peter had a feeling he was going to regret this night, but Stiles was all eager jumpiness, and he didn’t have the heart to turn around and go back home. Some day he was going to figure out what Stiles had done to make him actually go willingly into the club.

 

Then again, it was rather nice to watch people check him out. He wasn’t looking for someone to share his bed with, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t enjoyable to know he still had it. Not that he had doubted that. They must have made quite a sight with him heading straight for the bar, and Stiles spastically moving behind him trying not to bump into other people too much.

 

 “Stiles, I think I can manage myself just fine. If you plan to get laid tonight, you may want to actually look available.” Not that Peter minded the fact that Stiles was pressed against him with how crowded the bar was, but Stiles wasn’t interested in him, and Peter wasn’t sure he could even give Stiles what he wanted if he were.

 

They both downed a couple of shots, and then Stiles was off to find himself someone else to go home with. Peter wasn’t that interested in seeing if he was capable of dancing in this hot mess of gyrating bodies, and instead focussed on finding himself a chair at the bar.

 

“Excuse me…can I buy you a drink?” It took him a moment to realise that the question was actually aimed at him. Next to him was a guy, barely legal, looking at Peter like he was a god.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not…”

 

“It’s just, I saw the post-it on your back, and I was wondering if that really ever works.” The boy barged on, clearly trying not to get too flustered.

 

Post-it? What fucking post-it? Reaching up, he felt around on his shoulder, and found the little sticky note. ‘Older guy, looking for a twink to have fun with’. He was going to absolutely kill Stiles. Looking up, he tried to find the younger man in the crowd of people, spotting him a little further away, practically humping some man’s leg. When they made eye-contact, he held up the note and crumpled it. Something he seriously wanted to do to Stiles right now.  

 

“I’m sorry, did I misunderstand the situation…” Peter wasn’t sure what to tell the other boy next to him.

 

“Look, I’m really flattered, but I’m really not sure I’m the kind of guy you want to spend your evening with.” He apologised, hoping he would take the hint.

 

“Oh, I disagree, I think we could have a lot of fun together.” A hand trailed up his arm, and he suddenly wished he had just told the other guy he was seeing someone. Since when did he become so honest anyway?

 

* * *

 

Two hours and several drinks later Peter finally managed to untangle himself from the rather clingy twink at the bar. He had given the guy several hints, and he still hadn’t taken them. Admittedly, the kid had been cute, and Peter had been rather flattered by the attention. So he might not have done everything he could to really get rid of the boy.

 

Stiles was rather drunk though, if the way he was swaying on his feet was any indication, and the smarmy git he was with was already salivating at the thought of taking him home.  So it was up to Peter to actually intervene. Stiles could thank him later.

 

“Stiles, darling, there you are. I’m ready to go home now.” Peter winds his arm around Stiles’ waist, and gives a clear ‘fuck off’  look to the man flirting with Stiles. Thankfully, Stiles is too drunk to really notice.

 

“Peter! Hi! This is Mark? Marco…Mario?...well someone with an M.” The guy replies cheerfully, trying to introduce the guy, but almost smacking him in the face instead.

 

“It’s Maurice, and I was not aware this was an invitation for a threesome.” The idea that Peter would ever stoop so low as to invite that douche in his bed, threesome or not, is quite frankly ridiculous. The man leaves abruptly, and Peter can’t help but snort at the pout on Stiles’ face.

 

“Let’s go home Stiles. You’re drunk, and you would have seriously regretted having a guy named Maurice fuck you.” Peter pulls him up from his bar chair, and they carefully make their way through the crowd, Stiles inebriation not helping to get them across safely. Several times he knocks into other people, and it’s only Peter’s strength that keeps him from slamming his head into the wall when he suddenly sways left.

 

“Who says he would get to top? Derek didn’t always top either you know.” Well, that was more than Peter ever wanted to know about his nephew.

 

“Stiles, for all that is holy, please do shut up about your love life with my nephew. You would make an excellent top, if that’s what it takes to make you shut up.” Peter grunts as Stiles suddenly moves in to nuzzle his neck. Stiles is like an adorable sloth. He moves slowly, and clings to Peter like he’s a branch.

 

“I’m a fantastic top….wait, did you have fun?”

 

“Yes, I especially liked your advertisement you stuck on my back. Honestly Stiles, Older guy looking for twink to have a good time?” Stiles gives a snort at Peter’s face as he’s helped out of the club and into the man’s car.

 

“Well isn’t that what you’re looking for?” He gets a pat on the face for helping Stiles get strapped in, and he’s both amused and highly annoyed at needing to do this even at his age. Weren’t you supposed to help your drunk friends in college? Not when they were already graduated for quite a few years.

 

“Is that what you think? That I’m some old pervert preying on younger men?” Stiles is already drooping in his seat, and Peter starts to wonder if he needs to carry the guy bridal style when they get home.

 

“No…you’re just hot…you can date younger. I don’t like you being lonely..” His words are slurred, but Peter understood them perfectly fine. He’s just not sure how to reply to such a sweet confession. So he lets Stiles snore in the passenger seat, while he drives them back to his place.


End file.
